Computer systems are constantly improving in terms of speed, reliability, and processing capability. As is known in the art, computer systems which process and store large amounts of data typically include a one or more processors in communication with a shared data storage system in which the data is stored. The data storage system may include one or more storage devices, usually of a fairly robust nature and useful for storage typically include an array of a plurality of disks with on-board intelligence and communications electronics and software for making the data on the disks available.
Disks migration enables non-disruptive or minimally disruptive data migration between data storage systems. The major part of the time in migration is consumed by synchronization of the source and target disks. For any solution which provides the functionality for migrating data it is important to minimize the time needed to synchronize the disks which are being migrated.